Remembering an Angel
by samisweet
Summary: The scouts come together to remember the happiness. To remember the sorrow. To remember the surprise. To remember... an angel. [Oneshot] Please read and review.


* * *

A sweet sad story. I came up with it while doing my wretched english homework. Enjoy!

* * *

Rei Hino bit her lip, closing her eyes forcefully, trying to regulate her breathing. It was the time of year again, the fourth anniversary. She slowly slid down the wall, her red dress sliding up her thighs. A tear dripped down one cheek, a thin line of watered mascara following it. Another dripped down, and Rei struggled to get herself under control. She would not cry. She gripped her red communicator, pausing for a moment, before pressing a set of buttons. A grim look was on her face as ringing pursued the dialing.

---------------------------------------------------

Minako Aino flipped through the channels in her TV aimlessly. Her thoughts were far, far away, on an event that happened four years ago exactly on this day. Anger coursed through her veins at her stupidity. It had been all her fault. With a scream of fury, she threw the remote control at the window, and the tingling of shattering glass echoed through the room. Minako let out another furious scream, this time, throwing a temper tantrum and shoving everything off of the coffee table and the sofa. She stopped, her hair messed up and in her face, her face red with anger. Suddenly, her communicator rang, and she changed her complexion immediately, going from irate to cheerful.

----------------------------------------------------

Ami Mizuno held a book to her face, hiding her intelligent eyes behind the pages and pages of literature. She didn't notice that she held the book upside down. She absent-mindedly flipped the page. After a second or two, she slammed the book onto her table and stood to go out to her balcony. The sun was too bright and cheery for her mood, the sky too blue and happy. Growling, she went back in and stripped off her clothes, stepping into a steamy shower. Ami gritted her teeth, her fists clenching. She shook her head violently, trying to get the guilt out of it. Sighing angrily, she turned off the shower and stepped out, encasing herself in a fluffy white towel. A beeping sound rang through the bathroom, and Ami slowly made her way to the bathroom counter, glancing at the foggy mirror before picking up the wretched watch.

----------------------------------------------------

Makoto Kino slammed the pots and pans in her kitchen, tears coursing down her face. Sobbing, she slid to the floor, holding her head, shaking it, trying to get the voices out. Her brown hair was out of its usual ponytail, and hung around her face in a tangled mess. Her clear emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying, her face blotchy. Her body shook as more tears made their way down to her green apron, staining the fabric with salty water. Makoto quickly wiped away her tears as her communicator bleeped. She washed her face and took her hair-tie, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. She threw off her apron and paused as she reached the green trinket.

----------------------------------------------------

Haruka Tenoh pressed her foot on the gas pedal, willing her red sports car to go faster. The wind whipped through her hair, calming her nervousness. This was how she cleared her mind, the adrenaline blocking the thoughts of the past. But this time, it didn't work; it only pulled her deeper into her mind. Haruka didn't pay attention to where she was going, nor did she care. She only wanted to leave the world behind, to join the wind in a never-ending journey. To forget the horrid past. Suddenly, she pressed the brake, and almost flew out the window. She glared at her communicator before picking it up.

----------------------------------------------------

Michiru Kaioh played a sorrowful song on her violin, escaping from the grief of life. Her heart was poured into the music that flowed out of her instrument, the calming notes helping her troubled mind. She wasn't paying attention to the notes, and the song was made up on the spot. Michiru closed her eyes as the notes got longer and sadder, and she choked. A lone tear traveled down her cheek. Michiru set down the violin and a heart-wrenching sob escaped her throat. The sorrow would never leave. It would be there forever. The ringing of her communicator brought her to her senses, and she quickly fixed herself.

----------------------------------------------------

Hotaru Tomoh sat on an empty bench, watching the sun play with the clear water of the river. Glittering gold was the production of the game, the bending and reflecting rays of radiance hurting the teenager's eyes. Hotaru stood and slowly made her way to the railing that prevented anyone from falling into the deep lake. Her violet eyes turned dark, and the wind blew her hair away from her face in a gentle, caressing movement. Hotaru closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the events of the past. She breathed in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, and began to walk away from the park, but a faint beeping caused her to stop.

----------------------------------------------------

Rei's face appeared in each communicator. All the other girls held their breath.

"Guys, it's time," Rei appeared to be struggling to speak. "Let's meet at the cherry blossom tree, like every other year. How about in an hour?" The connection was abruptly cut off before anyone could say anything. The girls hurried to change into their best clothes. It was time.

----------------------------------------------------

Usagi hovered above a cherry blossom tree, waiting for her dear friends to appear. Her invisible fairy wings fluttered gently, feathers ruffling in a soft breeze. A sad smile graced her angelic face. Her clear blue eyes gazed longingly into the heavens. A bright sun lighted the world in a golden radiance. The blue skies reflected Usagi's eyes, which were now bright with tears.

"I'm sorry," the soft sigh of her breath blended in with the wind, her voice carrying over into the ears of her friends.

----------------------------------------------------

Haruka was the first to reach the cherry blossom tree. She waited with her hands stuffed down the pockets of her black slacks. A baggy black dress shirt was thrown carefully on her lithe body. A silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon hung in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes, listening to the wind. It comforted her, telling her everything would turn out fine. She knew it wouldn't.

Michiru was the next to join. A black ankle-length dress was what she wore. It was a strapless dress, and a black scarf was wrapped artistically around her shoulders, sheltering them from the cool breeze. Her neck was graced with a pendant exactly like Haruka's. She turned towards her lover, her eyes questioning. Haruka ignored her, and chose to smell the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms, a scent forever imprinted in her mind. Michiru bit her lip as the sky overhead darkened slightly.

Rei slowly made her way to the meeting place. The day was beautiful, untainted and pure. A knee-length spaghetti strap dress was what she chose to wear. It was black, and hugged her curves. A silver crescent hung on her neck. Her violet eyes were dimmed. She felt as if in a dream, and everything seemed unreal. When she reached the cherry tree, she was surprised to find Michiru and Haruka a deep embrace, tears gliding down their beautiful faces. Suddenly, Rei couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the pair, hugging them both, joining them in their silent grief.

Minako stepped out of her cherry red convertible. She wore an umpire waist shirt that reached a little past her waist and a pair of black capris. Her shirt, too, was black. On her neck was a silver crescent, perfect in every sense. She wore no make-up, which was unlike her. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Upon reaching the tree, she found a trio of her friends silently crying.

"Oh guys, it's gonna be ok," Minako cried out, tears spilling out of her azure eyes, arms enveloping the sorrowed group.

Hotaru came next, choosing to teleport to the meeting place. She wore a black halter-top dress that pooled around her. Her black hair was now past her pale shoulders. The silver crescent that everyone wore around their necks was perched beautifully on her slender neck. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the sight that presented itself to her. Tears that refused to fall before now came, dropping in torrents. Hotaru threw herself at the group, burying her head into the shoulder of Minako.

Makoto hopped out of her car, a basket of goods in her arms. Her black outfit was a floor length skirt and a black lace tank top. Her eyes scanned the field, before turning over to the cherry blossom tree. Her eyes widened briefly when she saw something luminescent and transparent hovering above the pink blossoms. She shook her head. 'I'm imagining things.' Makoto hurried to the tree, and sighed at the mournful scene that greeted her. Their meetings always began and ended like this. Makoto quietly joined her friends in their grieving.

Ami parked her blue Benz and quickly got out. She had always been on time, but now, she didn't really care anymore. She wore a black knee-length skirt and a black peasant blouse. She took care to brush her hair, which she barely did anymore. Her eyes were dark with worry and sadness. She closed her eyes, savoring the peaceful quiet and the luscious scent of cherry blossoms. Opening her eyes, she made her way to her friends. Upon seeing her friends all sobbing and crying together, Ami launched herself at the group, allowing herself to be overcome with hurt and anguish.

The friends stood huddled like that for a long time, finding comfort in each other's embraces. Their faces were blotchy from crying, and they were exhausted by the sobs that escaped their throats. Haruka was the first to pull away from the group. Everyone else followed, quickly wiping away their tears.

"G-guys," Haruka whispered. "We b-better get going."

"Yes," Michiru agreed. She nodded at Rei to begin the procession.

Rei lead the group through a maze of turns and twists, finally landing on their destination. She stared at the gray cement block that marked their end. It read:

_Here lies Usagi Tsukino_

_June 30, 1980- July 12, 2004_

_Friend of many and beloved by all_

_She reflected the beauty and serenity of the moon_

_And the purity of light_

_May her soul rest forever in peace_

Upon seeing the tombstone, everyone closed their eyes, remembering the fun, carefree girl that rested the universe on her shoulders. She had died protecting... them. A lone tear slid down Haruka's face, and she began their yearly processions. She took a white rose, perfect in form, and laid it near the tombstone.

"She was a friend to everyone," Haruka's voice was thick with tears. "I will forever love her. She was our princess and our savior, but most of all, she was our friend."

"She was beautiful," Michiru closed her eyes, tears gliding down the curves of her graceful cheek. She laid a white rose on the grave. "She held the world on her shoulders, and yet, she never changed. She loved life, and loved all. And everything, in turn, loved her. She was pure, innocent, thrown in the ugly world of reality. She was just... beautiful."

"She was graceful," Minako whispered. Another white rose joined its sisters. "She was so poised, so wonderful. I am ashamed to say I was jealous of her easy going spirit, her infinitely cheerful personality. Her grace could not be matched by anyone else. She could change from cheerfulness to seriousness in the face of battle, but she never let death taint her soul."

"Strength," Makoto choked out. She laid the basket of food on the grave. "She was strong. She held all of us together with the force of love. She could kick ass, and still be innocent. Her strength carried us this far." Makoto stopped and turned away, unable to continue. The other scouts nodded understandingly.

"She was intelligent," Ami bit her lip as she laid a white rose among its kin. "She might not have showed it, but her wisdom surpassed all. She knew so much about death, about suffering, about pain, and yet, she hid it from us in a mask of love and happiness. She knew battle tactics, she knew academics, but most of all, she knew love."

"She was a princess," Rei sobbed. She bended over to put a rose among its family, and then stepped back. "Not only a princess of the moon, but a princess in everyone's life. She was an amazing person. I remember the first time I met her. She didn't make fun of me like the other kids. She became my friend; she looked past the mask of weirdness that graced me. To everyone she met, she was a princess."

"An angel, a messiah of light," Hotaru said, her voice dark. She put a picture frame of all the scouts together in a big hug on the grave, a happy Usagi in the middle of it all. "She was pure and unfiltered. She was truly an angel. She was the source of happiness in us all, and her presence will forever be grieved for. The darkness and hate of life never touched her soul, not once. She was golden and silver, precious and beautiful."

"We will forever remember her," a chorus of voices joined in the annual speech. "Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Cosmos. She will be forever cherished; her heart will be forever remembered. Usagi-chan, know that we love you and we forever will."

With the last words, everyone collapsed into a warm embrace, crying and remembering together, the sweet taste of sorrow upon their tongues.

----------------------------------------------------

Usagi looked down at her friends, tears flowing down her face. She would join them sooner than they thought. She would be back. She hated seeing them like this, they deserved to be happy. She turned towards an opening in the sky and flew into heaven, a halo resting in her golden hair.

* * *

Aw, I made myself cry!!!!!! That's sad.... well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!!!


End file.
